MM7: Przetwornik oscylacyjny (dobro)
Celeste Gdy drużyna powróci zwycięsko z Kolonii Zod w Eeofolu zabiwszy przywódcę Kreegan Xenofexa do zamku Jasności w Celeste przyjdzie czas na następne i ostatnie już zadanie głównego wątku gry. Wskrzesicielka i jej drużyna zdradza lordom Harmondale swoją prawdziwą tożsamość - w rzeczywistości cała czwórka (a oprócz nich także doradcy Archibalda Ironfista) pochodzi z planety Terra i przybyła tu statkiem międzyplanetarnym. Podróżowali przez Wszechświat goniąc Sheltema wraz z Corakiem i gdy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że pojazd Terrańczyków nie przetrwa zderzenia z planetoidą XEEN zmienił jego kurs tak, że dotarł na planetę Enroth. Tutaj wpadł w morze w okolicy zachodnich wybrzeży AvLee nieopodal Brighton Point. Tam ósemka bohaterów Terry podzieliła się: jedna grupa pod dowództwem Wskrzesicielkę podążyła do Celeste, a druga dowodzona przez Kastore'a dotarła do Czeluści. Wskrzesicielka i jej towarzysze chcą odbudować Sieć Bram, by móc skontaktować się ze Starożytnymi. Roboty są już na ukończeniu, ale potrzebują wciąż jeszcze jednej rzeczy - przetwornika oscylacyjnego, który znajduje się w ich statku spoczywającym na morskim dnie na zachód od AvLee. Jego zdobycie jest zadaniem dla ich sojuszników z Harmondale. Przed salą tronową stoją dwie skrzynie. Znajdują się w nich cztery skafandry do nurkowania, które pozwolą drużynie zejść pod wodę. W drodze na Płycizny By dostać się na Płycizny trzeba najpierw dotrzeć do AvLee. Można to zrobić na różne sposoby: piechotą, konno, statkiem czy przy pomocy czaru Punkt orientacyjny Lloyda. Gdy dotrze się do zachodniego skraju krainy AvLee wszyscy członkowie drużyny muszą zdjąć cały ekwipunek (włącznie z pierścieniami, rękawicami etc.) i ubrać skafandry do nurkowania - tylko w ten sposób można dotrzeć na Płycizny. Płycizny Po dotarciu na Płycizny drużyna natychmiast stanie się celem żyjących tam olbrzymich rekinów, a ich pokonanie będzie poważnie utrudnione, ponieważ nie można tam rzucać zaklęć, ani strzelać z łuków. Celem jednak nie są te interesujące przykłady fauny morskiej, ale Lincoln - statek, którym do tego świata przybyła drużyna Terrańczyków. Leży on zakopany w morskim dnie na środku Płycizn. Wejście do środka znajduje się w północnej części. Natomiast w północno- i południowo-zachodnim rogu krainy stoją dwa piedestały: Dnia Bogów i Heroizmu, z których można skorzystać. Lincoln Po wkroczeniu do Lincolna należy jak najrychlej przebrać wszystkich członków drużyny w ich normalne stroje, ponieważ przeciwnicy są bardzo wymagający i w skafandrach do nurkowania walka z nimi nie ma najmniejszych szans powodzenia. Warto też rzucić Punkt orientacyjny Lloyda, by móc szybciej przemieszczać się pomiędzy świątynią, a tym statkiem. Na pokładzie żyją potężne androidy - przykłady niesamowitej techniki Starożytnych. Walka z nimi może okazać się bardzo ciężkim zadaniem nawet dla silnej i doświadczonej drużyny, a jest ich naprawdę dużo. Po uporaniu się ze strażnikami w pierwszym pomieszczeniu należy iść korytarzem w lewo i utrzymać kierunek aż do miejsca, w którym dochodzi się do schodów. Teraz najtrudniejszy chyba moment w całej grze. Po przejściu schodami do góry drużyna znajdzie się w sali pełnej mnóstwa androidów. Można z nimi walczyć, ale jest to bardzo trudne. Jeżeli chce się uniknąć starcia trzeba przebiec przez salę skosem na lewo i dotrzeć do kolejnych schodków przy zachodniej ścianie pomieszczenia. Potem wbiec na nieco wyższy poziom i dostać się do drzwi prowadzących do ostatniego pomieszczenia - to właśnie w nim znajduje się cel misji. Na podwyższeniu znajduje się swego rodzaju „studnia” - należy nacisnąć na znajdujący się w niej błyszczący płyn i wyciągnąć przetwornik oscylacyjny. Teraz można już wracać do Kastore'a. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że nie można wyjść z Lincolna na Płycizny bez założonego skafandra do nurkowania. Celeste Po przyniesieniu Wskrzesicielce przetwornika uruchomi ona teleport, który przeniesie jej drużynę oraz lordów Harmondale do Stacji Beta 5, gdzie będą mogli dowiedzieć się paru ciekawych rzeczy o Starożytnych i ich Strażnikach. Wizytę w tej Stacji można zobaczyć w outro gry. Wykonanie tego zadania jest równoznaczne z zakończeniem gry - pojawi się karta zwycięstwa z wynikiem. Nie oznacza to wcale, że nie można już drużyną grać - można, lecz nie będzie to miało wpływu na wynik, ponieważ został on już obliczony. Z misją tą związany jest pewien błąd - nie znika z dziennika zadań. Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor